It
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: It's too late to be embarrassed, too late to shut the camera off and pitch a fit, so she smiles as calmly as she can and winks, before stopping the recording, double-checking, and asking Todd if he minds his ass becoming an internet sensation. Lang/Lem. O/s.


"Okay. So, I know you guys all like hearing about how I'm doing with Todd," she begins, letting out a breath through her nose. "This I have gleaned from the _numerous_ comments on my videos telling me, as _freshman180_ most recently did, to shut up and let him do me already."

She really wonders about her audience sometimes.

"Really? A million subscribers and we're all still obsessed with me and Todd...getting it on? Is it really_ that_ interesting?"

She knows it is to most of the people that watch her vlogs, because that seems to be all they talk about anymore. It used to be her live confession about her previous (rumoured) slutdom, but ever since she went nationwide on YouTube two years ago and took the vlogging world by storm, they all want Todd.

He'd even asked her yesterday if she wanted him in one of her videos, just to get them off her back. And she'd said no, because the first thing they had agreed on when she'd started this gig was that there would be absolutely nothing of her personal life (i.e. sex) in her vids.

"Of course it is." She shrugs. "My life is a movie to all of you, a movie in ten-minute segments posted each day, with so much unresolved sexual tension... Wait. You know what? I bet we have a fansite. Let me just... Ah, trusty Google. There's BoneOlive dot com, toddolivefans dot org, and...oh, _nice_! There's a site with just pictures of me and Todd photoshopped onto porn scene stills."

She cuts the cam and lets her head fall to her keyboard, unwilling to go through the rest of the recording yet. Maybe not ever.

Her phone suddenly rings somewhere by her ear, Simple Minds blaring.

"Hey."

"Hey. You okay?"

"Uh..."

"Don't worry about answering that question. I know you wouldn't have picked up the phone if you were. I'm on my way over. Movie night, right?"

The rest of the conversation with Todd follows in their typical fashion, her asking him to get her M&M's and him telling her he'll be a few minutes late after picking some up. It's just as it always is, _except_...Olive is formulating a plan.

* * *

Usually, Todd joins in with the rest of the Penderghasts on their movie night. There's popcorn, drinks, candy, and then it all ends with them kissing goodnight on the front porch while her mom and dad feign obliviousness and Chip watches unashamedly, sat at the foot of the stairs.

But tonight is different.

Her parents have taken her brother out of town to see a show and stay the night in a hotel, so the house is all hers and she _had _been planning to have the usual movie night, maybe with pizza...but now...

She's broken into the back of her closet – the place she'd put all her modified lingerie from her slutdom days – and taken out all the best basques and corsets she has. The one she chooses is a red lacy affair, with matching panties and suspenders that tickle her thighs.

She dresses herself up, fully prepared, as she takes out her ponytail and darkens her eyelids with make-up, to lose her virginity tonight, in this get-up.

And then, just as she starts on the mascara, she hears Todd at the bottom of the stairs.

"I let myself in!" He calls up to her, and her heart feels like it just missed a beat.

She isn't ready, not yet, but it seems like luck is on her side tonight.

"I'm just gonna take a shower!"

She hears him traverse the stairs and the hall down from her room before the dull whirring of the shower starts and she can hear him whistling. He only whistles when he's happy, and she wants to make him even happier tonight.

Straightening the suspenders and fluffing her hair, she soundlessly creeps out of her room and downstairs, into the lounge. Olive arranges herself like a buffet, so the first thing Todd sees when he joins her will be the appetiser – her outstretched legs – and then the whole shebang when he rounds the couch.

It isn't long at all before she hears the shower shut off, the bathroom door open, and his feet rhythmically hitting the stairs. She takes a deep breath, another, and she knows this _is it_.

This is the moment he looks at her like he wants to _devour _her, the moment where he loses it and just grabs her and tackles her to the floor to _ravage_ her.

"Olive?"

She's practised the look she's wearing as he comes around the couch and into view, but his reaction to her lowered lashes and smouldering glance isn't as promising as she expected. In fact...it's confusing.

His dark eyebrows draw down over his even darker eyes as he looks her over, and she finds herself doing the same to him, his damp skin, his wet hair... She _wants_ him.

Olive crooks her finger at him.

Todd's eyebrows shoot up. "What's going on?"

His blue jeans are slung low and the cut of his hips is so – _so _– tempting. Why isn't he _on her_ already?

"Just come here," she finally says, her irritation leaking into her voice.

Todd steps over and sits down like he normally would, but his back is straight and his muscles are tensed. She lays a hand over his arm and squeezes, smiling and finally feeling like they're getting somewhere.

He returns her smile, but only a fraction of it. "Good day?"

Seriously? He's asking her _that_? Where's the manly sense of wanting to jump her bones as soon as he saw the red lace she's wearing?

"Yeah," she hums slyly, trying to recreate the atmosphere he keeps breaking. "Thought I'd just make it..._even better_."

She's over him now, leg slung across his lap as she slides herself onto him. Slowly. _Teasingly_.

"Okay. What is this?"

She snaps back and slumps at his serious tone and expression. "What?"

"_This_," he stresses, thumb tugging at a lacy frill.

Todd doesn't look upset, Olive thinks, or mad, just genuinely confused, but that doesn't soothe her at all.

She lets out a breath and pushes back her bangs, looking at him sideways as she wonders how to get off of his lap without looking even more of a...a...a _twot_.

"Just...you know..."

God, she wants to hide, and she's _never_ felt like that with Todd since their serious relationship started. She's never been awkward with him before, but this is sex, this is a place she's never been and she's so _painfully_ inexperienced that even if he were a virgin – which she knows he isn't – or even someone else entirely, she would still want to go to her room, slam the door, and proceed to lick her wounds for a few hours, watching the red lace burn in her trashcan.

But she knows this is _Todd_, so what is she supposed to do? She wants to run away, but they've been through too much, know each other too well not to give him the full story of what she will now name _The Red Lace Affair_.

What is she supposed to do? Well, the answer is nothing.

He gives her a long look, before cracking one of his famous smiles. One corner of his mouth curls slowly upwards and she sees just a flash of his white teeth. It is...spectacular, and it never fails to hit its mark, unlike her so-called seduction techniques.

"So...this is for me?" His hands are on her back, sliding up, tickling the tight laces there. "Right?"

Olive leans forward and nods – maybe she was wrong, maybe he was just messing with her, maybe she's better than she actually thinks–

"Will you get changed again for me?"

The question is a surprise, but there are many possibilities. Another basque? Not a red one, maybe? Maybe...nothing at all? That's sexier than anything, right? She should have done that in the first pla–

"Stop thinking, and go put on your Ramones t-shirt. Ponytail, too."

Oh.

* * *

So there she stands, in front of Todd, her bare toes digging into the thick lounge carpeting. He's shirtless still, laid back-looking, sat on the couch as if he hasn't just had her change from lingerie into lazy clothes.

But it does make her smile when he imitates her, crooking his finger for her to sit with him. She perches on the edge of the couch. He instantly pulls her down onto it fully.

"Like normal, with your feet tucked under," he directs.

Olive does as he says, and, to her surprise, the familiar position does comfort her a little. Except Todd's shirt is still off, and the smell of his shower gel is distracting her from everything except the possibility of their having sex, the chance of which, she admits, is next to nothing now he's got her fully dressed.

"Better," he finally sighs. "The best, actually."

Olive gives him a crooked look. "What is going on inside your head?"

His smirk is slow. "I'm thinking how sexy you look."

And she can't tell him he's ridiculous, or that he's lying, because his eyelids are low over his eyes, and he's suddenly biting his lip as if he's seen something he's _really_ hungry for, and...oh, _God_, she wants him.

"Do you want me?" She blurts out.

Todd's laugh is low, husky, and full of promise. "Are you crazy? I've wanted you since I first realised girls exist. I want you, as you are, without all that extra stuff."

Her tone is disbelieving. "Are you saying you don't like me in see-through underwear?"

"I love _you,_ Olive." He grins. "So of course I like you in see-through underwear. I'm not _dead_. I just...I like you better like this, when you're happy."

She closes her eyes, smiling, and leans over to kiss him, but as she does she finds herself lifted from the couch suddenly, and when she opens her eyes Todd's carrying her to the stairs.

"What–"

"Shh. You're spoiling the mood."

"_I'm _spoiling the mood? Who turned me down earli–"

Todd shuts Olive up with his lips against hers, and she quickly finds she doesn't have any kind of strength to argue with him tonight. Not after his confession, and _definitely_ not after that ravenous look he gave her.

"_Please_, Todd," she finds herself sighing, her legs curling around his hips as she kisses him, fisting his dark curls in her hands.

"Jesus," he hisses, his lips meeting hers with even more force. "Jesus, Olive, don't beg, but...holy hell, that's _hot_."

She curls her toes against the back of his thigh as he climbs the last step, holding her to him with one large hand at the small of her back and the other gripping her ass. She slips down him a little, so the zip of his fly meets hers, and he groans into her mouth.

Olive has never seen him like this, so undone by her, so absolutely unleashed. He's not uptight, or so totally controlled, but he's always so easy-going, except, it seems, when it comes to her. She affects him like no one else can, and to cement this idea in her mind all she has to do is think back to those seven minutes locked inside that bedroom with him, Todd nearly hyperventilating at the idea of kissing her.

She hears a door slam behind them, but it's only when she looks up she realises that it was her bedroom door and one of them kicked it closed. She thinks it might have been her, but she's far too preoccupied to care.

Todd sets her down on the end of her bed, his breathing heavy, and with renewed confidence she grabs the back of his neck and hauls him to her, kissing him and pressing her tongue to his.

They work well together, their bodies moving in tandem with all the making out they've done so far, and as Olive slides herself up the bed, Todd crawls over her. Their bodies never lose contact. Their kiss never breaks.

She feels his hand slide up her shirt as she wraps a leg around one of his. She wants it to last, but her body needs something _now_.

As Todd pulls off her t-shirt and kisses his way down her sternum, undoing the clasp of her bra, she gets an idea of what it might be. Olive rolls her hips up into his, and she can feel him, so hard and ready for her, and the shock that rolls through her electrifies her every pore.

She needs him to make her _come_.

And she's had orgasms, a few from Todd himself, but this is something entirely new. She needs him to make her feel complete, _satisfied_, and she knows that feeling will only come with him being inside of her.

Her bra goes the same way as her t-shirt, across the room, and then they're in exactly the same position: bare-chested, bare-footed, wearing only blue jeans, and smiling like crazy through their panting.

Todd raises his hands, and before she can question him, he's pulling her ponytail out of its bondage and releasing it across the pillow. He kisses her like she's everything he wants.

"I love you," she murmurs, as she attacks the fly of his jeans.

She kicks them down, off of his hips, before he seems to realise what she's done, but she leaves her own for him to undo. He suddenly catches up, and his quick smirk is confirmation of how much likes her thoughtfulness.

Todd's fingers are gentle as he unclothes her, throwing away his own denims along with hers, and then they're naked, together, and Olive knows that this is _it._

And the moment doesn't last and last like she'd thought it might. No, it passes, and then he's kissing her, pushing the hair out of her eyes, and gently pressing into her.

Her hips cleave to his, readily accepting him, and within moments they're both breathless. There's pain – of _course_ there is – and it makes her wince, but there's also Todd, being gentle, watching her expression like a hawk, and it dulls the inconvenience of her virginity.

It feels special, and it _is_ special, because it's him. And it's corny and all kinds of sickening, but it's the truth.

They're so in tune at that moment, she doesn't need to ask why he's slowed down, and she gives him a small smile to let him know that she wants this, wants _him_, and that, for the first time, she's actually ready.

It's nothing like she'd thought it would be and so much more at the same time. It stings and it feels weird, but there's something inside her, something natural, that revels in the feeling of finally being full, of being stretched, and the pain turns delicious.

Todd's brow beads with sweat, his arms shaking as his muscles tighten to the nth degree, but he's smiling and kissing her, as if this is one of the greatest moments of his life, and...Olive relaxes.

The pain is distant, and she can only see Todd's face, his expression set to stun.

Her legs urge his. Her hips meet his. Her mouth pulls words from his. They work like they were always meant to, and this moment is so beautiful to her, such a _realisation_ of how great they are together, more than intellectually, that she begins her rapid descent into bliss.

She's heard girls don't orgasm on their first time. She's heard guys finish early on with virgins. She's heard that the first time is the worst.

Olive's never really listened to say-so.

Her orgasm is blinding, as hot and radiant as the sun, and Todd sees her through it, telling her how beautiful she is, how much he loves her, without losing himself. He's looking after her, and maybe this first time is going to be the worst, but only because she knows every time they do it afterwards it will just get better and better and–

"Oh, _fuck_..."

She didn't expect him to roll his hips, to set off a chain reaction inside her body that made white light flash across her retinas and send her into another tailspin. No, she didn't expect to come _twice_, not after the revelation of coming once.

This one is brighter, this orgasm takes her high as a kite, and when she finally opens her eyes, she sees Todd, shaking, and she takes him up to where she's just been.

* * *

Her first thought isn't anything in particular, but she does note how warm she is considering she can feel a breeze on her face.

Cracking an eyelid, Olive sees the window across her room open and letting in chilled air. She goes to slide out of bed and close it, but finds the arm across her waist is reluctant to let her leave.

She looks over her shoulder at Todd, and the beaming smile that crawls across her lips, she knows, is smug. He's dead to the world, his expression completely at ease, and she has the satisfying thought of _'I did this to him_._'_

Slipping out from underneath his arm, Olive pads across the room and shuts the window. She stretches, feeling some kinks making themselves known, along with the ache between her thighs, and glances at her computer.

The webcam flashes its blue light at her once, before returning to its normal nonresponsive state.

"Oh...my..."

She refreshes her desktop to find an image of herself leaning over her keyboard, her tits on full display and with mad sex hair on top of her head. The letters '_Rec'_ flash brightly.

"Shit, shit, shit..."

She rewinds and sees herself hitting the wrong key to stop the camera from recording earlier, after her speech, and then...oh, _wow_.

"What's up?" Comes a sleepy voice from the bed behind her.

"I think I've just – albeit inadvertently – made some porn."

Todd's laugh is muffled. "Come back here, and we can make more if you want."

She grins, biting her lip, before she notes the existence of another window. She opens it and sees herself staring back again, except, this time, the words '_Live feed_' catch her eye.

It's too late to be embarrassed, too late to shut the camera off and pitch a fit, so she smiles as calmly as she can and winks, before stopping the recording, double-checking, and asking Todd if he minds his ass becoming an internet sensation, because their accidental video already has a few thousand comments calling for more.


End file.
